Taking the Bull by the Horns
Taking the Bull by the Horns '''is the third episode of Power Rangers Olympian Force.''' Synopsis Victor runs into financial difficulties and, in his anger, seperates himself from his friends. Hades sends down the Minotaur to take the Black Ranger out, permanently. Plot Victor wakes up in his apartment and looks at all his inventions that he can't sell and the bills that are stacking up. He grabs his bike and heads to school. In gym class, Victor brushes off Jay and yells at Valerie. Valerie, worried about her friend, decides that she and Jay will go to Steel Works Inc. to speak to Victor's father. Hades sees this opportunity of Victor separating from his friends and sends the mighty Minotaur to fight him. Jay and Valerie travel to the main offices of Steel Works Inc. and are irritated by the secretary, who says they need to wait four months for an appointment. Just by chance, the two run into Mr. Steel as they head out, but he rudely demands that they not waste his time and gets into an elevator, cutting the conversation short. Outside the office, Valerie strolls back and forth, debating their options when a strange man sits down next to Jay. He offers the advice of starting at the beginning of their problem in order to solve it. Jay turns to thank him for the advice, but the man disappears into the crowd. Victor is walking home, contemplating whether he should have pushed his friends away, when the Minotaur attacks. Victor fights back, but is no match for the Minotaur and it's ability to take kinetic energy and turn it into explosions from it's horns. He blasts Victor with two separate blasts, causing him to demorph. As the Minotaur is about to finish the job, Jay and Valerie morph and jump into battle. The Minotaur leaves, swearing to defeat the Black Ranger next time. The two Rangers bring Victor to the temple, where Hermes attempts to heal him with Nectar from Olympus itself. The process is slow, but appears to be effective. Jay takes Victor's injuries the hardest, angry he wasn't there sooner, and destroys multiple dummies. He soon gets to avenge Victor's defeat, as the Minotaur appears in a warehouse alone. The Rangers morph and charge, but it proves to be a trap. The Minotaur uses it's other ability: creating portals. Out of these portals appear more Spartoi than the Rangers can handle. Nate argues with Jay about his leadership skills before physically assaulting him. The girls pull the two apart, and Jay agrees to allowing Nate to lead one battle in the future. The Rangers summon their weapons and prepare to fight. Victor wakes up and meets up with Hermes, who explains the situation and that the Rangers need help. Victor morphs and arrives at the scene. He upgrades Valerie's bow very quickly and then the two use a new Blacksmith Arrow attack on the Minotaur, knocking him to the ground. The Rangers quickly create the Olympian Crossbow and use a new finisher powered by Victor to destroy the Minotaur. The Minotaur grows and the Rangers summon their Zords. They quickly form the Olympian Megazord: Warrior Mode and discover that the Minotaur cannot build up the momentum to cause explosions anymore. The Rangers dehorn the Minotaur and destroy him a second time with the Lightning Javelin. Hades gets angry again at his failure, and questions how the Rangers knew when and where to look for Victor. He vows to find out who is aiding the Rangers. The next day, the Rangers meet for lunch next to the Athens Café and Victor asks the same question as Hades. Jay explains the mysterious man, and Valerie explains that it was just natural instinct. Victor asks about why they were out in the city and Valerie explains that they went to see his dad and asks what Victor's issue is. Victor explains that he has no desire to be a businessman like his father, and that his father won't accept that. What's more, his father blacklisted him from working almost anywhere in the city. Victor then decides it's time to confront his father, and the other join him in support. The teens meet up at Steel Works Inc. again, and the secretary lets Victor up to his father's office. Mr. Steel asks if Victor has come begging for forgiveness and askes him what has changed since their last conversation. Victor explains that he has friends behind him now and, in a bold move, argues that his dad's weakness is that he pushes people away. He then threatens to expose his father for the corrupt businessman he is if he doesn't stop blacklisting him. Mr. Steel, desperate to protect his illegal activities, asks what Victor wants. Victor replies that he wants to make his own choices and leaves, with Mr. Steel shouting that Victor hasn't heard the last of him. The teens leave and head to the park, where Jay gives Victor an envelope with some money to help Victor pay his bills. When Victor objects, Jay insists that friends are there for each other, always. Victor accepts the money and the teens walk off into a field, closer than ever before. Major Events * Valerie's bow is upgraded to handle the Blacksmith Arrow attack * The Rangers use a new finishing move with the Olympian Crossbow: The Olympic Anvil Rain Characters Rangers Allies * Hermes Villains *Hades **Minotaur ***Spartoi Trivia * This episode was being written at the same time as Power of the Pantheon and No "Eye" in Team * The relationship between Victor and his father is meant to resemble Wes Collins(Time Force Red) and his father's relationship. Category:Power Rangers Olympian Force (Spidey-Cents version) Category:Spidey-Cents1